


i’m sorry i couldn’t help

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I thought of changlix whilst writing this, Inspired by a Pinterest thing, Other, Soulmate AU, Trigger Warnings, Very short oof, angsty angst I would like to think, i cant write oof, im sorry changbin, its legit one maybe two paragraphs, mentions of self harm, my first fanfic so sorry if it’s crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: AU where u get soulmate marks when ur soulmate hurts themselves -the mark comes on ur skin without pain.Oof im sorry I cant write and I’m sorry for doing this to my bubs





	i’m sorry i couldn’t help

It was happening again. He thought it had stopped. He had hoped it had stopped. Tears welled in Changbins eyes as he watched his arm. Slowly yet painlessly his skin was painted with long marks each the size of his fingers respectively, one strike after another each so close to the others marring the skin beneath the merciless paintbrush held at the other end of his soulmate bond. A slight tingling announcing each new mark amplified tenfold as his body was shaking with tears. It wasn’t fair. He watched it happen at least once every week. And it had seemed to go away for nearly a month. Until it returned worse than ever- more cuts, deeper cuts, and the pain behind knowing there was nothing he could do. His soulmate was out there. In unthinkable pain and he still shouldn’t do anything about it. In unthinkable pain that nothing could measure up to and Changbin could do nothing but pray that one day he would meet his soulmate and embrace them with all the love he could and assure them that he was there for them. That they had gone through the pain together and could make it out. But there was nothing he could do now. Nothing but hope that his soulmate wasn’t alone; wasn’t facing this by themselves; wasn’t completely alone in the world. Another line- closer to the wrist. But no. No. NO. DONT DO IT HE WHISPER SCREAMS. but he’s too late. Time slows down. One second turns into one minute. The thin line slowly snaking it’s way across the wrist. Past the paper like surface of his vein. And over the space of what felt like forever, he broke. Body collapsing into the ground, screams mixing with his tears as he lay. Torn. Anguished. Devasted. Too late. Someone comes to check in him. And all he can do is hold up his wrist. No words. No strength. Only pain and heartbreak. And he watches. He watches how before his own eyes an address appears. Flashbacks of the incision slicing through his vision as he is driven there. Clouding his sight and his mind as he rushes up the stairs. Pounding against his skull as his strong arms encase the lifeless figure of his soulmate. Never to have a future together. Never to see the light. And never to love again. He whispers. Whispers quietly enough that his words are lost to the air. His voice hoarse and words cracking. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help”.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is my first fanfic and I can’t write oof pls comment or leave kudos coz I genuinely have no faith as I accept criticism 🥺 thank u for reading and imma be honest I was thinking of changlix whilst writing this so :( sorry for doing this to our babies


End file.
